


Bludgers and Kisses

by ahsokatano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gryffindor Dean, Hufflepuff Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Dean, Quidditch, Slytherin Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokatano/pseuds/ahsokatano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might make this into a collection of supernatural at hogwarts AUs, I don't know yet. we'll see what happens. hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bludgers and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a collection of supernatural at hogwarts AUs, I don't know yet. we'll see what happens. hope you like it!

When Castiel opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was green.

When his vision cleared, his brain registered that he was in the hospital wing, his Angel 3000 standing up at the end. The next thing that he realized was that Dean was there, and he was holding Castiel’s hand.

“Dean…?” Castiel asked groggily. The Winchester’s head snapped up, his face lined with concern. He glanced at their intertwined hands for a brief moment before pulling away, a twinge of pink in his cheeks.

“Cas! Oh, thank Merlin you’re awake. Are you okay?” Castiel blinked, missing the warmth of Dean’s hand with his.

“What happened? Why am I…”

Dean gave him a small smile. “That asshole Lucifer hit a bludger straight at you. Knocked you right off your broom. Damn lucky I had mine with me.”

Castiel’s heartbeat quickened. “You… what?”

Red creeped up Dean’s neck, rising all the way up to his cheeks. “You were close to the stands. The minute you lost your grip on that broom… I hopped on mine and caught you right before you hit the ground. It was pretty rough, and scary as hell. And Crowley gave me detention for three weeks. But I got you. And that’s all that matters.”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. “But Dean… you hate flying. You’re terrified of it. Why… why would you do that?”

“And leave you to die? Cas, do you even have to ask that question?”

“Three weeks with Crowley. That’s my fault. I should be the one-”

“Cas,” Dean cut him off. “It’s fine, okay? I can deal with Crowley for a few hours.”

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, the thought that Dean did all of that to save him repeating in his mind over and over again.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said quietly. “You saved my life.”

“’Course I did, Cas,” Dean responded with a small shrug and smile. “I need you.”

There it was again. The _I need you_. The last time Dean had said that he was half wasted, and Castiel had been careful not to take it too seriously. Ever since, Dean had acted like it had never happened. Now here he was, saying it again. What was going on inside the mind of Dean Winchester?

Their moment of silence was interrupted by Madam Moseley calling from her office, “Your time is up, Mr. Winchester!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Dean called back, his eyes not moving from Castiel’s.

“Get back to your common room, Dean,” Castiel said softly. “I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.”

Dean chuckled softly. “You better not, or I’ll hunt you down and send your ass right back up here.”

Castiel smiled.

Dean reached over and squeezed Castiel’s hand for a moment, giving him one last gentle smile, and then got up and turned to leave.

Castiel watched Dean’s retreating figure, his chest warm. He was about to relax into his pillow when Dean suddenly stopped walking. The Winchester turned on his heels and started stalking towards Castiel, his face determined.

“Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean came closer. “What are you- mfph!”

That last part was because Dean had smashed his lips straight into Castiel’s.

The kiss lasted for only a few moments before Dean pulled away, face flaming, and ran, closing the large wooden door behind him hard.

Castiel lay in the hospital bed, dazed. He stared into space into a moment, his lips still tingling from the kiss.

He laughed out loud, the sound soon becoming a hysterical fit of happy giggles, and after Madam Moseley yelled from her office about him needing rest, Castiel finally fell into a blissful sleep, filled with images of a certain Gryffindor’s lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @ahsokhatano !!


End file.
